This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. An essential feature of alcohol use disorders (AUDs) is the continued use of alcohol despite the known adverse consequences to the individual and to society. Factors contributing to excessive alcohol use include alcohol-induced cognitive/psychological effects that may impair an individual's ability to make sound decisions regarding the initiation and continued use of alcohol. This project investigates whether deficits in executive functioning are a predisposing contributor to the development of AUDs or simply a consequence of long-term alcohol exposure.